Gaining Confidence
by mangoesandoatmeal
Summary: Will and Adrian are both struggling with life. With their job on the line and being virtually friendless doesn't give them much confidence. But when a twist of fate brings them together as co-workers, how will they change each others lives? Will Powers/Adrian Andrews. Note: If someone would please make cover art for this, I'd give you credit and be eternally grateful.
1. A Fresh Start

**Gaining Confidence **

**Chapter One**

* * *

Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you for viewing and reading this. This is my highly ambitious attempt at a (hopefully) very long story. It is a Will Powers and Adrian Andrews romance, which, I know isn't really a standard couple. I'm currently replaying Farewell, My Turnabout and remembered that Will had a crush on Adrian, so, here we go. I'd like to dedicate this to a few people: AA Addict. Thanks for being a friend and motivating me to write! You're awesome! The creators of Ace Attorney, for giving me to write about something. And all of you amazing readers! Thanks!

Let's see where this takes us!

* * *

A bead of sweat trickled down Adrian's forehead. She was sitting awkwardly in a scratchy linen chair, legs crossed and scribbling furiously in her pink notebook. The secretary across the room gave her a strange look while Adrian began quickly flipping through all her notes. She gave her a sheepish grin and then resumed her studying.

_Remember to sit with a graceful posture._

_Don't talk too quickly, it will make you seem nervous and unsure. _

_Above all else, be in control of the situation._

It was going to take a very persuasive interview to make Global Studios rehire Adrian Andrews.

Adrian really would've preferred to get a job anywhere else. In fact, she originally hoped to continue working in the promoting business, but the Atmey fiasco ruined any chance of a business hiring her. No one wanted somebody involved in _two_ murders. So here she was, in a stuffy reception room, praying that Global Studios would take her back.

For the last week all she had done was prepare for the interview. Either by learning to sit correctly, debating on what to wear, or deciding what to say, Adrian was determined to ace it. If she didn't, Adrian would surely be evicted from her apartment. Just as she finished meticulously cleaning her glasses, an older woman with her own pair appeared in the hallway.

"Adrian Andrews?"

Once she left her chair, Adrian mustered her most confident expression. She followed the secretary down a dimly lit hallway, which did nothing to calm her nerves. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two reached a pale wooden door. The secretary stepped aside to let Adrian enter. The brass doorknob was cold to the touch, and made a squeaking sound as she turned it. Inside the room were two men, with short immaculate haircuts and finely tailored black suits.

"Hello Ms. Andrews, please take a seat."

Across from their desk was a small, flimsy looking chair. Compared to the plush, velvet chairs the men were sitting in, it was a piece of trash. It squawked when she sat, causing Adrian to scold herself for being unrefined.

"Thank you for having me here today."

This time to man to her left responded.

"It is our pleasure, Ms. Andrews."

Now the other man spoke.

"So, let's start, shall we?"

Adrian nodded her head in agreement.

The man on the left asked the first question.

"Ms. Andrews, what gives you a desire to work for Global Studios?"

Adrian sighed softly, the pressure leaving her head. She had planned that they would ask her something like this, and she had written and memorized a well thought out answer.

"I wish to work at Global Studios as a manager because it will allow me to be in control of the situation, and work behind the scenes and out of the spotlight."

As if it was planned, the man on the right took over the second question.

"Why do you think you would make an excellent employee at Global Studios?"

Adrian cringed. She knew this question was coming, but it would be hard to dance around the issue of Engarde's downfall.

"Since I have already worked here, no one would have to 'show me the ropes', so to speak. Also, I was the one who brought Mr. Engarde, one of Global Studios's biggest stars, to fame. I have had plenty of experience in managing, as well as advertisement."

The rest of the interview was a blur in Adrian's mind. It seemed as if her mind stopped working and her answers came out of nowhere. Her two interviewers repeatedly switched back and forth, as if trying to confuse her. Finally the one on the left announced that the interview was over. She could only thank them and hope that she had said the right things.

* * *

It was about four o'clock when Adrian had returned to her dingy apartment. The place was a wreck. Empty coffee mugs were glued to the counter, newspapers from two months ago cluttered the floor, and her clothes were everywhere. Small paths connected each room, and were the only place the filthy carpet was visible.

Adrian flopped down on her bed. It was the only piece of furniture that wasn't being misused as a trash can or a shelf. She took off her glasses and precariously placed them at the top of a pile of papers. It didn't really matter if they fell and broke, since she had numerous pairs scattered around. The glasses were actually purely cosmetic, as Adrian had 20/20 eyesight, but the glasses made her feel smarter and more 'in control'.

While massaging her temple, Adrian dug around under her mattress for an aspirin. She found one and took it dry, wanting nothing more than to relieve her headache.

_What if I don't get the job? _

Even though it was horribly disgusting, Adrian needed her apartment. She couldn't handle the idea of living on the streets. The pain in her head started to subside, but the anxiety only grew stronger.

She was without a job, without friends, without happiness. Her dependency issue faded while in prison, but having no one to latch on to was difficult. Every morning she told herself she could be strong, that she could live happily by herself. Every night she told herself how pitiful she was, how terribly her life was going.

It had been a nice change of pace when she met Mr. Wright and Maya at the Kurain Exhibit. Adrian actually didn't realize it was Maya who was to be the next master, since the spirit medium was held hostage during the trial. To have someone call her a friend, and to have someone to go to lunch with were both wonderful things. But they had their own lives, and had to part their separate ways.

_Maybe if they rehire me, I'll end up managing someone decent, and-_

_No! Stop! They haven't even hired you yet, fool!_

_Fool? _

Adrian knew during her first trial that she had latched on the Franziska, following her confident words. But now it had been almost a year since she had seen the prodigy, and she needed to let go.

_Come on Adrian, you can do this. Just go to bed, and you'll wake up feeling better tomorrow. _

* * *

Once the mundane tasks before going to sleep were completed, Adrian slipped under her covers. The chilly December weather required her to get an extra blanket. Despite all the negative thoughts in her head, such as her economic troubles, or her crippling self-esteem, Adrian managed to fall asleep. She was used to all the self-hate flying around her head, and it was almost like an unfriendly neighbor.

The early morning sun bathed the room in bright light, seeing as Adrian forgot the close the curtains again. Sunshine was her only means of light, since she couldn't afford the electricity bill.

Using her full strength, she ripped a mug off the sticky counter. Without washing it, she filled it with old store-bought coffee and took a sip. It was cold, sweet, and cheap. She lazily opened the front door and retrieved the morning paper. Nothing of interest was inside it. Leaving her mug on the counter, she went to her moldy bathroom and showered. This was her morning routine: coffee, paper, shower. The rest of the day was left to job-hunting and doing nothing.

Curls of steam wafted around the apartment, and the smell of trash reeked. Thankfully Adrian hadn't been born with a strong sense of smell, so she was able to ignore the stench around her. She went back to the paper and scoured the job listings, to see if she had missed something the first time. She hadn't.

* * *

It was two weeks later and nothing had changed. Her apartment was still messy, and she still did the same things in the same order every day. But today, a breezy Saturday, something felt different. When she exited her bedroom, the horrible odor attacked her nose. Not being able to handle it, Adrian left her apartment for a walk in the park.

There was a small park near her apartment, and it was full of litter. She hadn't been there in at least a year, and aside from the trash, it felt nice to walk around. A huge flock of birds flew overhead, chirping merrily and lifting Adrian's spirits. She decided that when she returned to her apartment, she would do the unimaginable.

On the way home, she stopped at a corner mart and purchased three boxes of garbage bags, two boxes of rubber gloves, and a few pairs of nose plugs. She was going to clean her apartment if it was the last thing she did.

Donning her rubber boots, a pair of rubber gloves, and orange nose plugs, Adrian was ready. She started with the piles of newspaper, grabbing bundles of old issues and dropping them into the first bag. Even though she had barely started, a sense of accomplishment flooded through Adrian. After about twenty minutes the newspaper was disposed of, so she moved on to the coffee mugs. One by one she ripped them off the counter, and then placed then in the sink. She turned the water on and washed the dishes for the first time in four months.

After six hours, about Adrian was about halfway done with her work. Just as she went to take a ten minute break, a shrill ring screeched. It was the telephone! Adrian never got phone calls, and she sprinted (and almost tripped) to the counter it was sitting on.

"Hello?" she huffed into the phone.

"Is this Ms. Andrews?" a bored female voice asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I am calling from Global Studios to inform you that we have decided to hire you."

_WHAT!? I must be dreaming!_

"Thank you very much! You won't regret it!"

The sound of long nails clacking on a keyboard sounded in the background.

"That was the other part of this call. To be certain that we _don't_ regret it, we have a few conditions for you, Ms. Andrews."

"C-Conditions?"

"Yes, to make sure that the 'Engarde' incident will not repeat itself, we will be monitoring your work very closely, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand."

"Also, we will be assigning you one of our least popular actors. We need you to prove yourself worthy of managing another superstar."

"Yes, I understand. I'm sure I'll be able to please you."

"Wonderful. You start on Monday."

The line went dead, but Adrian's mind was alive.

A clean apartment? A job? Suddenly Adrian's life didn't seem so hopeless.

* * *

Alright! Here we go! I know this chapter doesn't exactly delve into the the romance. But I plan to switch the point of view every chapter, so next time it'll be from Will's perspective. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and hopefully the chapters will get longer and better. I'll try to update as quickly as possible, but if it takes a while don't think that I gave up. I will finish this! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Determination, Resolutions, and Chances

**Gaining Confidence**

**Chapter 2**

"And that's a wrap!"

Will removed the fluffy and stuffy rabbit mask, which emitted a terrible stench. The filming was done for the day, and he was glad. Being on an exercise show meant you actually had to exercise. His current show, The Calisthenic Cottontail, was much less exciting than The Steel Samurai or its sequel. The Pink Princess hadn't done nearly as well as its predecessor, so Will was demoted to less honorary shows.

Replacing his mask with a glass of water, Will sat down at a table next to the set. He was exhausted, the aerobics today were unusually difficult. Just as his stomach roared with hunger, Will noticed that there was a delicious t-bone steak set out for him. It was just what he wanted, a juicy, delicious steak. He grabbed the fork eagerly, preparing to feast.

"Mr. Powers?"

One of the managers running the show stood across from the table. Disappointment flooded through him. His fork was inches away from the steak, and when a manager showed up, it usually wasn't for good news. Will looked up sheepishly and hoped there was no bad news concerning the safety of his job.

"Yes, ma'am?"

The manager tapped her watch impatiently, as if she couldn't be bothered talking to the poor actor.

"Mr. Powers, I'm here to inform you that The Calisthenic Cottontail will only be filming 3 more episodes. After that, the show will be canceled."

Now he was glad he hadn't eaten any of the steak, as it would be lurching in his stomach. Will depended on his job, without it he wouldn't be able to make his monthly payment on his dumpy apartment. The chance that Global Studios would assign him to a new show was slim; The Calisthenic Cottontail made a small profit and had an even smaller audience. Plus, romance and drama were taking over the T.V. spotlight, and Will was an action star.

"Um, th-thanks for the news..."

He heard her high heels clack on the linoleum flooring as the manager left the filming studio. There wasn't anything Will could do except go home.

* * *

The afternoon train brought Will about a block away from his apartment building. He really didn't want to walk, especially after his tough workout on the show. A heavy breeze flew through the scraggly trees on the sidewalk, and a few seagulls fought over spilled ice cream. Dark clouds were rolling in, matching his mood.

_I can't believe they're cancelling the show..._

Arriving at his building, Will went for the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. His apartment block was not what many people would expect a famous actor to live in; the wallpaper was peeling, and there was a weird smell that wafted through the halls. The floor boards creaked from his heavy steps, and the uneven ceiling brushed against his wild hair. At his front door, Will struggled to find the correct key. He jiggled at least four others before finding the right one.

A different, albeit still distinctive, scent floated in a heavy smog. It mostly consisted of old pizza and sweaty t-shirts. Most people would think that the home of a single male would be in disarray, but Will's apartment was actually quite tidy. Aside from a few dirty dishes lying on the counter and a couple of stray socks strewn about the floor, most everything was in a reasonable order.

He hung up his trademark orange workout jacket on the hook and removed his shoes. The old sneakers reeked horribly, but Will barely noticed due to his immense hunger. There was always some old pizza in the refrigerator, and it usually ended up as his dinner. It was always from the same place with the same toppings. The black olives were smoking after the pizza was removed from the microwave, and the sausage sizzled.

The pizza was pretty good, as it always was. Next door to the apartment was a pizza place, and Will had befriended the owner, who was a strong fan of The Steel Samurai. Kindly giving him a large discount, Will was actually able to afford a decent dinner.

Next he went to the cupboard to get his coffee beans. Coffee always gave Will the extra kick after working on the show, and now he could really use some energy. The only sound in the apartment was the coffee dripping through the filter, and it made realize how quiet it was in his home. And how lonely it was.

Will wished he could have a pet of some sort, a cat, a dog, a bird, anything. It would make his dull, beige apartment more lively and exciting, plus add some company. But his meager salary couldn't afford a companion, and his building had a strict rule about no pets.

An annoyingly loud beep startled him from his thoughts. Will grabbed a mug to pour the coffee in, and sat back down on his scratchy couch. Besides the owner of the neighboring pizza shop, he really didn't have any friends. It sunk in hard, loneliness was not something he expected while becoming an action star. He slammed his mug down hard on the table, spilling a few drops of now-cold coffee in the process.

_I'm going to make some friends if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

An hour and a half later brought Will Powers to a noisy club. Noisy was a vast understatement, the bass pounded through the building, people chattered animatedly, and shoes clicked and clacked on the floor. He really had no idea what brought him here. But there were lots of people at nightclubs right? It seemed like a logical idea at first.

Girls in revealing dresses bounced around the dance floor and handsome men danced with them. Will had seen many people approach one another, asking them to dance or if they could buy them a drink. Yet so far nobody had asked him. Even though he was surrounded by people, he felt even lonelier than before.

At home he felt comfortable. Everything was familiar, all the furniture was arranged the way he wanted it, and he had his thoughts to keep him company. But here he couldn't even hear himself. Strangers encompassed him on all sides, to close for his comfort zone. He sighed heavily, although all the noise made it quieter than a mouse wearing slippers. After plowing through the masses of young adults (sometimes his size really did come in handy) he made his way to the bar. He plopped himself very ungracefully onto a stool and called the bartender over.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind, I'll take the cheapest drink you have, please."

The bartender nodded his head and went to the counter. He looked oddly familiar, black hair with a white tuft in the front, a fancy-looking monocle, and most notably a long line of stitches running down his face. Will disregarded the feeling. It was probably just his imagination anyway.

"Your drink, sir."

Will looked down at the counter and met an off-brand bottle of beer.

"Oh, uh, thank you."

He handed the bartender a couple of dollars for the tab and a few extra for a tip, and then proceeded to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

* * *

Will finally stumbled into his apartment at about three o'clock. He first struggled to press the correct number on the elevator, and then he could barely find his own room. Unlocking the door proved to be an immense challenge, and he probably stood in the hallway for fifteen minutes. At last he gained access to his home, and trudged uneasily to his bedroom. Although he tripped on a shoe, he landed safely on top of his bed, providing a large crash. Somehow he managed to get under his blankets without strangling himself.

It might have been caused from the large amounts of alcohol he consumed, but a tear ran down his cheek. Nothing in life was going his way. Will was about to lose his job, which would lead to him losing his apartment, and had no friends. A sob escaped his mouth. He knew that he was soft by nature, but crying always made him feel even weaker. Soon his pillow was wet, and his nose running. Padding over to the bathroom to grab a box of tissues, Will caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He was a wreck.

In his reflection, Will saw a blotchy faced and teary eyed man. He saw somebody weak and poor, somebody who was rarely engaged in personal hygiene. He saw somebody that he did not want to be.

Will lowered his head. It made him uncomfortable to look at himself.

"That's it!"

Even his own voice startled him. It was a surprise, since he didn't remember intending to speak.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

Something sparked within him. He wanted change? Then he should do something!

_I need to live up to my name and show some motivation!_

His head raised and he looked himself in the eye.

_What are three things you want to change?_

He pondered for a moment before coming up with two obvious answers.

_First, I have to keep my job. That's the most important, then I'll still have an income. Second, go make some friends! A social life will probably make you more confident, and provide some fun._

But finding a third resolution proved to be quite difficult. He stared at himself, wishing that an answer would magically appear out of thin air. With a pain in his pride, Will remembered that it had been at least five years since his last girlfriend.

_I guess finding a girl will be the third one..._

The first and most pressing resolution was retaining his job. It was much too late to get started-it was almost four in the morning-but he could always begin planning. He pictured himself, striding into the office, brimming with self-esteem. People turned their heads as he walked by, bewildered by the sight. _A confident Will Powers._ His imagination was far off from what would really happen, and Will knew this. He would probably tip-toe quietly to the manager's office, hunched over and a sheepish smile on his face. Then he would knock on the foreboding wooden door so softly that it would barely be a whisper. When he got his turn to talk to the boss, he would probably stutter out some mumbles that were incomprehensible.

"Come on Powers, if there's a will, there's a way! You need to be assertive when speaking with the boss!"

Although Will had barely slept, there was no chance of any rest now. He was too busy getting pumped.

_Just wait, I'm sure he'll want me starring in the next big children's show!_

* * *

Will opened the front door to Studio Two with a little too much force, causing it to fly only inches from his nose. Some of his gusto whooshed from him when all the executives stared coldly at him. A bead of sweat trickled down behind his ear, and Will subconsciously slumped a bit.

"I, um, was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time..."

The higher-ups looked at each other briefly, as if debating whether he was worth talking to.

"Sure Mr. Powers. Have a seat."

Will sat in the offered chair, but it was a little too small for him and instead caused him to be more uncomfortable.

"I know that The Calisthenic Cottontail is going to be cancelled soon, and I would like to ensure the safety of my job here at Global Studios. I know that I haven't hit the top of the popularity charts recently, but I know that with a good role I'll be climbing back to stardom."

A few of the executives rolled their eyes, as if there was no chance Will would get another part in one of their new TV shows. The scruffy actor became even more nervous.

_This isn't going as well as I had hoped..._

One of the managers, in a clearly tailored black suit and shiny red tie and wire-rimmed glasses, whispered to his neighbor. She nodded to him, and the first one addressed Will.

"Mr. Powers, we are willing to give you one more chance. We have recently hired a new manager, and we will assign you to her. She also must prove herself worthy of her job. You must work together, and if you both succeed, then you will both have employment. It will be a test of skill and teamwork."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were giving him a chance!

"You will meet first thing Monday morning. From there you will get to work. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir! I-well, we, won't let you down!"

Will Powers left Studio Two feeling much more confident than he had upon entering. The heavy weight on his shoulders had been lifted. Birds seemed to chirp more merrily, and the sky seemed bluer than before. With a goofy grin on his face, he made a realization.

_Maybe I can amount to something after all..._

* * *

Whooooooop! Yeah baby yeah! Second chapter! So, what interesting thing will happen next? Find out when I get around to writing/posting the next chapter! ;) Well, this one is significantly longer, and I think it turned out better than the last one. Hopefully next one will improve in both respects! I seriously do not know what possessed me to make Will go to a nightclub... it just kinda happened... stupid plot bunnies. Anyways, I'm honored to thank AceFangirl and AA Addict for their wonderful review, and I'd like to give a shoutout to my viewers from Iceland, Sweden, Mexico, and Singapore! You guys are all so awesome! I congratulate you if you caught all the puns with Will's name...hehehehehe... Also, on a side note, if any of you viewers are good with art and have an extremely kind heart, it would be amazing if you could create a cover picture for this story! Please PM me if you're interested! I'd give you full credit to the image and love you immensely. Well, thanks to all! Can't wait to put another chapter up!


	3. Disasters, Greetings, and Ideas

**Gaining Confidence**

**Chapter 3**

It was a chilly, brisk morning as Adrian quickly trekked into Global Studios. Thankfully she had remembered to bring a jacket, since her typical halter neck top would do little to keep her warm. She ducked her head into the fluff inside her coat as a sharp breeze chilled her bones. The thick groups of trees at the entrance to the infamous forest swayed slightly back and forth from the wind, and a group of birds flying overhead squawked loudly. Overall, it was a cold, cloudy, and ominous day.

To make things worse, today was the day Adrian stepped back into Global Studios as a manager after a long 'vacation'. It was her first day back at work.

After what seemed like a mile, Adrian finally opened the doors and the warm inside air flushed her cheeks. Her glasses fogged up from the sudden temperature change, so she wiped them off on her jacket sleeve. The secretary at the front desk shot her a glare, so Adrian quickly made her way to her new office.

It took some searching, but eventually she reached the pale, cheep-looking wooden door to her office. When she was managing Engarde, she was privileged with a much nicer space. Working with a superstar had its perks, but now that she was back at the bottom, Adrian was stuck with a cramped room with a scratchy swivel-chair, a small stained desk, and one spare seat for her clients.

Upon closer inspection, there was a strange purple blotch on the carpet, and her small window had a thin but winding crack. Although appearing clean at a glance, the office was in heavy disrepair.

Adrian plopped rather ungracefully into her swivel chair, preparing to do some paperwork. Instead, the flimsy seat gave way from the unexpected weight with a creaky snap.

"Ompf!"

Sprawled out on the floor in a very uncomfortable position, Adrian gave a frustrated grunt. In barely ten minutes at her first day on the job, she had to battle freezing weather, suffer a harsh glare from a secretary, discover her office was a dump, and fall painfully to the floor.

Now that the pain had subsided, she prepared to pull herself up from the sweaty gray carpet.

_Alright, on three Adrian. One, two, three!_

Despite her attempt at standing, Adrian remained spread across the floor in a position that vaguely resembled yoga. Craning her neck to the best of her ability, she discovered that her leg was trapped by one of the armrests, along with her left arm being pinned by the back of the chair. She was completely stuck.

Adrian mentally added this catastrophe to her previous list of disasters.

As the minutes dragged on, her limbs became more cramped and sore, and her mind became more unsure about what to do. She attempted a few more escapes, but the cursed chair had captured her in its clutch. There were a few options as to what she could do, but they all seemed utterly horrible. She could call for help, but it would be too humiliating for Adrian to handle if her boss found her unable to deal with simple chair. If she waited long enough, somebody might visit her office, but the chance of that seemed unlikely.

The stress increased and Adrian started to panic. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead and glasses started to fog up once again.

_What if nobody comes to help and I get stuck here for the night? Even if somebody does help me get out, what if they have to take me to the hospital? Maybe my arm will have lost so much blood a doctor there will have to amputate it! Oh no, what if-_

With a high-pitched creak, somebody opened the door.

"Excuse me, um, is this the, uh, office of Ms. Andrews?"

The sudden appearance of another person startled her, but then a wave of relief washed over here.

"Um, if you don't mind... do you think you could give me a hand?"

She wasn't sure how to approach the situation, but luckily Adrian had managed to stutter out something comprehensible. The unknown man carefully walked into the office, and seemed to falter when he presumably noticed her predicament. She couldn't see his face because the desk blocked her view, but Adrian assumed he must have had a pretty comical expression.

"Um, just a second, if you could move your leg to the right just a tad... there!"

Adrian was successfully untangled from the chair's evil grasp and her savior had a proud and triumphant smile on his face. Now standing, she shuffled awkwardly, waiting for the mysterious person to speak. But he just kept standing there smiling. The man looked awfully familiar, and Adrian assumed he must be one of the actors that she vaguely remembered from her original managing days. Suddenly, the man opened his eyes, uncrossed his arms, and gained a serious look on his face, as if he was done celebrating his heroism.

"So, uh, as I was saying earlier, is the office of Ms. Andrews?"

Adrian nodded her head.

"Yes, I am Ms. Adrian Andrews. What can I help you with?"

She offered her hand in a greeting, and the ensuing handshake had so much force that he almost lifted her off the ground.

"Well, I was told that we were supposed to be meeting today..."

Out of habit, Adrian went to grab her card so she could fiddle with it. She had moved her hand halfway there before she remembered that calling card was long gone, and that case was long over.

"Oh, is that so? I wasn't informed of that, Mister...?"

"Powers, Will Powers."

He offered his hand for another handshake, but Adrian pretended she didn't notice it, not wanting to be victim to his strength again.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Powers. Actually, I haven't even started up my computer yet, so let me see if somebody sent me an email about a meeting."

Mr. Powers dropped heavily into the extra chair in the corner, which was much too small for a man of his size. He squirmed a bit, trying to get more comfortable, but gave up after a few moments when that proved impossible. A short melody played while the computer turned out, and soon after Adrian began quickly typing on her keyboard.

Once her work inbox had been opened, Adrian started scanning an email from her boss. The purpose for the meeting made her give a slight gasp.

"Well, Mr. Powers, it seems that I am to be your new manager."

Mr. Powers seemed to be surprised at this too.

"Really? Yesterday the boss said I would be getting assigned to a manager, but I didn't think that it would be you. Well, I guess we should get to know each other a little better, it that's alright..."

Adrian pondered what she could share with her new client. Her life really wasn't all that interesting in her opinion. There just wasn't anything out of the ordinary, or anything that made her radically different than other people.

"Um..."

She was really searching her brain now.

_Come, just think of something! _

"Well, I guess you could say that I enjoy managing, for the most part."

Adrian would've left out the last four words, had it not been for Matt.

Mr. Powers let out a small laugh.

"In that case, I guess you could say that I enjoy being an actor. For the most part."

She smiled softly at his gibe.

"Really, Ms. Andrews. What do you like to do for fun?"

_Fun? Oh gee, I really don't do anything enjoyable..._

"Well, I don't really do anything fun to be honest..."

Her sentence trailed off as much as Ron DeLite, the defendant in her last legal escapade.

Mr. Powers let out another small laugh.

"That's alright, Ms. Andrews. I don't actually do anything fun either... say, maybe we should go do something together, so then we'll both get out and have fun!"

Adrian was quite unprepared for his suggestion. Social instances really weren't her thing, but if he was her client...

"That sounds nice Mr. Powers."

"Great! We can also get to know each other better since we'll be working together a lot. Speaking of which, we should probably get back to work, huh?"

Adrian was still baffled by the whole incident. What exactly would his idea of _fun_ be?

_Oh god, why did I agree to this?_

"Yes, we probably should. I'll meet with you tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds great Ms. Andrews!"

And with that, Adrian's office was quiet once again.

* * *

Now it was light outside, but the sky was still cloudy and overcast. Adrian had successfully completed a good amount of paperwork, and one of the secretaries would be stopping by shortly. She had asked for a record of Mr. Power's acting gigs, so she could get a feel for what shows he was suited for.

There was a timid knock on the door, and Adrian called out that the door was open.

"Hello, Ms. Andrews. I have the files you asked for."

She set the manilla folder on the corner of Adrian's desk and the trotted back to her own office.

Adrian set her pen down and grabbed the folder. In the front, there was a few publicity shots of Mr. Powers, most of them taken while he was wearing the Steel Samurai costume.

_So that's why he looked so familiar... _

The two biggest names of his list of acting jobs were definitely The Steel Samurai and The Pink Princess. The second one was quite surprising, since Mr. Powers didn't exactly look very feminine, or the type to wear pink. A few other action shows were listed, along with an exercise show that seemed to be the outlier. Adrian was able to get simple conclusion out of the report. Mr. Powers was an action star.

Back on her computer, Adrian went to the Global Studios 'idea' page. This is where writers would list their ideas for future shows, and where managers could pick one for their client. As she scrolled through all the ideas, none of them seemed like a good fit for Mr. Powers. Of course, she didn't know him all that well, but nothing jumped out at her. There was a distinct absence of anything action-themed, which what he really needed.

She finished reading the show concepts and gave a heavy sigh. There really was nothing for Mr. Powers. This was going to make things difficult. Adrian began to subconsciously tap her pen on the desk, searching for a solution.

_You could always make your own idea for a show..._

Adrian stopped drumming her pen in mid tap.

_Could we even do that? _

She searched around on the computer, but there weren't any rules stating that they couldn't create their own show.

Adrian reminded herself that if Mr. Powers wasn't success in his next part, his career would be finished. And if she didn't have a client, so would hers.

_It would be risky, and would take a ton of work and effort..._

She glanced at the clock. It was just after five, and Adrian doubted that Mr. Powers was still at work. Nonetheless, she dialed his work cell, which the boss had given her earlier today.

After three rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Powers, it's Mr. Andrews. I need to talk to you about your future roles. I checked all the ideas for new shows, but none seemed to be right for you."

"Well, it's okay if it's not a great fit, but I'll man-"

"No, believe me. You wouldn't want to have a part in any of them."

She heard a faint sniffle from her client.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"This is exactly why I'm calling. Mr. Powers, we need to create our own show."

* * *

Will and Adrian are gonna do something fun? -raises eyebrow- no, nothing like that. Actually, it's not intended as a date. Just as fun. And what will this new show be? (Actually, I don't even know...) And sorry, I know this is really late! Sorry! I got pretty busy, but now I'm on break, so I should be able to put another chapter up by Sunday. Hopefully... Anyways, thanks to those of you who are still reading this! Please review with any of your thoughts about the story, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	4. Correlating Connections and Lost Shirts

**Gaining Confidence**

**Chapter** **4**

Will Powers sat comfortably on his couch, working his way through his typical pizza. Although he was in the tranquility of his home, the events of the day still whirled through his mind. First, he stumbled into his new co-workers office, and found her tangled in a chair. It wasn't exactly the most professional way to meet your new partner. Then, he let his stupid mouth run off again and asked her to do something 'fun', so they could get to know each other better.

_'Fun'? What is that even supposed to mean? I'll probably just end up planning something really stupid_...

In just fifteen minutes, Will had finished his sixth, and final, slice of pizza. He shuffled back to the kitchen to refrigerate the leftovers, which he would then eat for tomorrow. He plopped back to his sofa and tried to think about what 'fun' thing he could plan for him and Ms. Andrews.

After ten minutes of intense contemplation, Will's mind was a complete blank. For the second time, he pulled himself off the couch. After retrieving a sheet of paper and something to write with,he plopped back down and tried another approach. A list might help him get some ideas, right?

Wrong.

Will couldn't understand it. How could he not think of something fun to do? He had tried to think of something for thirty minutes, but nothing came to him. Putting down the pencil, and giving a heavy sigh, Will ambled off to his bedroom. He was going to need a lot of sleep for tomorrows day at work.

Lifting the fluffy comforter, Will remembered Ms. Andrews's phone call earlier that day.

_I'm an actor, not a writer. I haven't been trained to think of ideas, all I do is act them out! __What would the show even be about? I have absolutely no clue what kind of things kids like these days!_

A simple solution came to mind. Why not just do another sequel to 'The Steel Samurai'?

_That could work! Maybe 'The Diamond Samurai', or 'The Ruby Samurai', or even 'The Emerald Samurai'. What if all three of them worked together to save Neo Olde Tokyo? And for the extra plot twist, one of them is actually the villain, and each samurai has to figure out who the traitor is!_

Will jumped out bed, intending to call Ms. Andrews right away. His idea wasn't half bad, and in his mind, it was an easy solution to their problem. He was three feet from his phone when he remembered two things: it was way too late to be calling anyone, and Global Studios had completely closed 'The Steel Samurai' franchise. Pouting, Will trudged back to his bed.

* * *

Bright sunlight peeked through the curtains, landing on Will's sleeping face. He carefully opened one eye, but quickly shut it when the harsh light started to blind him.

_Why is it so bright out?_

Will turned over in his bed, trying to shield his eyes. Just as he settled into a comfortable position, a thought occurred to him.

_If it's bright, doesn't that mean it has to be_ morning?

This time Will opened both of his eyes. With a nervous glance, he looked to the alarm clock on the bedside table.

_9:30?! I'll be at least two hours late! _

Throwing the blanket back, Will leaped out of his bed and into the bathroom. His reflection in the mirror was even more startling than the time. He practically looked like a zombie. With disheveled hair, ashen skin, and bloodshot eyes, the resemblance was incredible.

_Never mind how I look, I have to get to work before they decide to fire me!_

Pulling on a pair of orange sweatpants as quickly as possible, Will tumbled over and crashed to the floor. Using one arm to cradle his injured head, and the other to pull himself up, Will returned to the bathroom and grabbed an aspirin before pulling on his trademark orange workout jacket and dashing out the door.

* * *

By the time Will had sprinted the two blocks to the nearest bus station, all that was left was a cloud of dust.

_After all this, I had to miss the bus?!_

He racked his brain, looking for another option. Because he relied on public transportation, Will had memorized the bus and train schedule, and because of this knowledge, he knew that there wouldn't be anything to take him close to work for over an hour.

With despair, Will realized there was only one option. He was going to have to run to work.

* * *

About half an hour later, Will found himself at the front doors of Global Studios. He thought that working nearly every day on an exercise show would be to his benefit, but it seemed that he was really more out of shape than he realized. Huffing and puffing, the warm air inside the studio only made him sweat more.

The hallway to Ms. Andrews's office seemed like ten miles to his aching legs. After an eternity, he reached the door and gave it a soft knock.

"It's open!"

Opening the door slowly, he heard the quick clacking of a keyboard and the scratching sound of a pencil writing.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Andrews, my alarm clock didn't go off, and I had to run to work..."

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh! Mr. Powers! I thought that you weren't going to come in today. You must be roasting, why don't you take off your jacket?"

_Huh, I didn't think of that._

Will unzipped his favorite orange jacket and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. Then he sat down in the cramped chair on the other side of Ms. Andrews's desk. He felt much better without the jacket, all the cool air rushed in and made him feel immensely better.

All settled, he heard Ms. Andrews gasp rather loudly. Will looked down, and to his horror, realized that in his rush he had forgotten to put on a shirt this morning. He was bare-chested in front of his co-worker.

"AH!"

He threw the chair behind him and lunged for the coat rack. Shrugging on the jacket as fast as he could, he fumbled with the zipper a couple of times until he was decent.

"Ms. Andrews, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that I wasn't, uh... well... wearing a shirt!"

His new co-worker sat there for a moment, wide eyed and blushing a deep red before she shook her head and composed herself.

"That's... uh, it's okay. Why don't we, uh, discuss our plans on the new show?"

Will went to sit down, but then remembered that he had knocked the chair over in his attempt to cover his upper body. He carefully sat down after picking the chair up off the floor and awkwardly shifted around until he became somewhat comfortable.

"So did you think of any ideas?"

He really sure how he was supposed to answer that. Honestly, he hadn't thought of anything at all about their plan for a new show, but he didn't want to appear lazy.

"Well, I-"

It seemed his luck was turning around, because he was saved by the loud ringing of Ms. Andrews's phone.

"Hello?"

The phone's volume was loud enough that Will could hear the other line.

"Hi Adrian, it's Maya from the Wright and Co. Law Office. You remember me and Nick, right?"

"Oh course! How are you?"

"I'm doing good, but jeez am I hungry! I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Nick for lunch in an hour."

Ms. Andrews pondered her invitation for a few moments, and then gave a slight frown.

"I'm sorry Maya, but I have a lot of work to do today. And besides, I couldn't just leave Mr. Powers here all alone."

"Huh? Mr. Powers is there too?"

"Yes, we are now co-workers at Global Studios."

"Wow, that's so cool! You know, I haven't seen him in forever... hey! Why don't you both meet us for lunch! It can be a double-date!"

Will's cheeks turned crimson at Maya's words.

_What does she mean by a 'date'?!_

Ms. Andrews had already hung up the phone by the time Will had controlled his blushing.

"You know, I owe an awful lot to those two..."

Her voice was just whisper, but Will understood what she meant loud and clear. He had been at rock bottom, sure to be convicted, before Mr. Wright and Maya saved him from death.

"Yeah, they really saved us..."

Ms. Andrews seemed startled by his comment.

"Huh? Did they save you too?"

Will scratched the back of head. He had forgotten that she had no idea about his trial, since she hadn't joined the company yet.

"Yeah, I was accused of murder a couple of years ago. Everyone else turned me down, but Mr. Wright took my case and saved me from jail. If it weren't for them, I probably would've been executed."

A shudder ran up through his spine. He didn't care to think about that outcome.

"Wow... I had no idea..."

* * *

For the next forty-five minutes, the two brainstormed concepts for the new show, but nothing really came out of it. They were still tossing ideas when Ms. Andrews realized they would be late for their lunch meeting with Mr. Wright and Maya. Locking up Ms. Andrews office, they left Global Studios and took a cab to 'da Bomb Burgers'. About twenty minutes later, they were inside the restaurant and sitting in a booth with Mr. Wright and Maya.

Will noticed a tad uncomfortably that the booth seat was bit small for both him and Ms. Andrews, and as a result, they were squished together pretty tight.

A waitress came to take their orders and everyone ordered some sort of burger. It _was_ a burger joint, after all. Maya, just as energetic as always, erupted into conversation.

"So, what's it like working for Global Studios? I bet it's super fun working with all the famous actors. Are they going to be making anymore Steel Samurai shows? I heard a rumor that they were closing the franchise, but I refuse to believe it! Justice never stops delivering, you know? Are you going to be in the new Steel Samurai show Mr. Powers?"

Mr. Wright gave her a hard nudge.

"Maya! You can only ask one question at a time!"

Pouting, Maya started to think over which question to start with. Will used the opportunity to thank Mr. Wright for lunch.

"I just wanted to thank you for lunch, Mr. Wright. It's nice to get out of the office for a bit."

"Don't mention it. But please, just call me Nick."

Suddenly, Maya jumped about a foot in the air.

"Alright, I've decided. First question: What show are you going to be starring in next?"

Will scratched the back of his head. He had a habit of doing that whenever he was embarrassed.

"Well, actually, it's still being worked out. You see, Ms. Andrews and I have been working on creating our own show, since we didn't like any of the writers ideas."

Maya's looked as if they were going to pop out of her head.

"Really?! That's so cool! Hey, you should make a show about Nick!"

Suddenly, the waitress appeared out of thin air with their burgers. Will ordered a 'Bomb Special', and was slightly nervous to see what was in it. He pulled off the top bun, and was relieved that there were no explosives inside. He began to munch on his burger. It was actually very good, and he could see why Nick and Maya ate here often. His mind was brought back to Maya's comment.

_"You should make a show about Nick!" _

Nick certainly did play a very important role in both his and Ms. Andrews life. Why not try it?

_'The Action Attorney, starring Will Powers.' _

Will took another large bite of his burger.

_I think I found our show._

* * *

Alright, I'm super sorry guys. I had this running thing and my practices took up a lot of my day, and because of it, I had to travel across the U.S. And when I got back, I found myself right in the middle of Christmas madness! Well, now the updates should be coming more regularly. I'm still keeping my promise, no matter how long this takes, this WILL be finished. Eventually. Well, there we have it. Will Powers as an Action Attorney. I'd like to thank AA Addict for helping me come up with the idea. Also, thanks to everyone who is still reading this! Hopefully next chapter Will won't be so rushed and he'll remember to put a shirt on ;) Until my next chapter!


	5. The Action Attorney and Missing Movies

**Gaining Confidence**

**Chapter 5**

Finally Adrian was beginning to settle into her work routine. Every morning she would get out from under her plush covers, put on her usual attire, and then drive to work. The drive to Global Studios wasn't terribly long by Los Angeles standards, but because it was L.A., Adrian had to wake up at 5:30 to be in her office by eight.

Now, at 8:10, Adrian was settled into her office. She pulled out her files from yesterday and resumed her paper work, while her other hand was checking the Global Studios employee homepage for any news. This was a special talent of hers, using one hand for the computer and the other one to write. Adrian remembered a little tidbit she had seen on one of those websites full of random facts; that Leonardo da Vinci could write with one hand and draw with the other at the same time. She smiled a little, liking the comparison between her and one of the worlds most famous artists.

There was a timid knock on the door at 8:37, and Adrian knew it was Mr. Powers. Usually they were supposed to meet at 8:30, but he was oftentimes late.

"Come in!"

Mr. Powers shuffled in the office and sat in his usual chair. The chair was much too small for him, and it was extremely comical watching him squeeze into it. Adrian was thankful for the large and comfortable chair she was sitting in, but a wave of guilt rushed over her.

_He definitely needs this chair more than I do. Besides, I'm a lot smaller than him, so I could probably fit into his. _

He was still struggling with the chair when Adrian offered him her seat.

"Mr. Powers, do you want my chair instead?"

He looked up suddenly, and stopped fidgeting with his chair.

"Really? Thank you Ms. Andrews!"

She gave him a slight smile and pushed her chair around her desk to her co-worker. Mr. Powers stood up (although it was a struggle) and took hold of the offered chair. Adrian felt something brush across her hand, and realized Mr. Powers's hand was touching hers. She snapped her hand back like she had touched hot metal, and a blush spread across her face like wildfire. To cover her embarrassment, she quickly snatched the smaller chair, brought it back to her side of the desk, and sat down with a huff.

Adrian quickly realized that Mr. Powers was saying something, and gave her head a shake to clear her mind.

"Pardon?"

Mr. Powers looked concerned.

"Uh, Ms. Andrews, are you okay? Are you sick or something?"

This only caused Adrian to become more flustered.

"I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'M FINE!"

Mr. Powers jumped back from her shout and muttered something, which sounded a lot like 'If you say so...'.

Adrian shut her eyes and collected herself.

_What happened there? Our hands just brushed and here I am having a panic attack... you need to calm down!_

Once Adrian opened her eyes, Mr. Powers tried to steer their daily meeting back on course.

"So... Mr. Andrews, well, I kinda thought of an idea for the show. Maybe we could discuss it?"

"Sure! Let's hear it."

Mr. Powers scratched his head and inhaled deeply.

"Uh, well, I was thinking, our show needs a good hero. And, it should be someone who we both know, because otherwise one of us would have no idea what's going on."

Adrian nodded her head in agreement, and Mr. Powers continued.

"And, well, I was thinking... I know that Mr. Wri- err, Nick, saved both of us from death. He's... definitely a hero to me."

Adrian was shocked. Although she held Mr. Wright in the highest regard, she had never associated him with the word 'hero'. Now she realized that the word fit him perfectly.

"Wow, I... wow Mr. Powers. This sounds like a great idea."

Now it was Mr. Powers turn to blush.

"Thanks... it was just something I, um, thought of..."

Adrian was ecstatic. The answer to saving both of their jobs had just been found. It also served a large thank you. Phoenix Wright had rescued them from the cold, twisted hands of injustice, and subsequently helped them put their lives on track. It was a great way to say 'Thank you'.

Once her euphoria faded, a flaw in the plan hit Adrian like a brick wall.

"But, Mr. Powers, you're an action star, aren't you? I love the idea, but a show with Mr. Wright as the main character doesn't sound very, well, action-y."

Mr. Powers practically jumped out of his slouch and sat straight up.

"That's the best part, Ms. Andrews! The show wouldn't be _exactly_ what actually happened, so we could add in a bunch of extravagant explosions and court karate clashes! Imagine in Neo Justice Court, a flustered witness about to be convicted jumps out from the witness stand and unleashes a fury of karate, and while the evil prosecutor cowers under the desk, the judge throws his gavel with perfect accuracy knocking them to the floor! Then the Action Attorney would handcuff them, and say something cool like, 'You've crushed the scales of Justice with the weight of your misdeeds'."_  
_

He was grinning ear to ear and there was a sparkling gleam in his eyes. His speech convinced Adrian that the Action Attorney would work, but even if it didn't, there was no way she could say no to that face.

"Mr. Powers, that might be the best idea I've ever heard."

Her co-worker's grin only grew larger.

* * *

After working non-stop for the rest of the day, and probably draining all the creativity they had, Adrian and Mr. Powers had managed to create a more finalized version of the show. The two had created rough drafts of the six main characters. Lynn Visible was the sidekick to the Action Attorney. She had an amazing ability to turn invisible, which allowed her to sneak into crime scenes and gather evidence for the duo. The Prosecutor for the show was named Mr. Hal Icious, a dirty, evil man who would hypnotize witnesses, causing them to lie on the stand. Next was the Judge, an old bearded yet bald man, similar to the one who presided over the trials Mr. Powers and Adrian were involved with. The only real difference was that his gavel was covered with spikes. Polly C. Officer doubled as a cop and detective, who often flirted with the Action Attorney. There was also a sort of best friend character, whose name was Stew Pid. Often times, he ends up being a witness for the Action Attorney's trials, but he usually gives testimony as flimsy as wet cardboard. And finally, there was the star of the show, the Action Attorney.

The two were almost finished, except for one last detail. A bead of sweat fell from Mr. Powers's head, and Adrian was chewing on her pencil.

"Got any ideas?", Adrian asked hopelessly.

The pair had no idea what they should name the Action Attorney.

"Maybe his initials should be A.A., to match the two A's of Action Attorney."

Adrian rubbed her chin in thought.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Alliteration works pretty well. Maybe his first name should be 'Adam'?", Adrian suggested.

"That works for me. But what about a last name that begins with 'A'?", Will responded.

They both resumed their contemplative positions when Will jumped a little in his seat.

"Oh! How about Adam Andrews?"

Adrian furrowed eyebrows together.

"Mr. Powers, that's my last name."

Her co-worker started to pout.

"I know that! There's where I got the inspiration!"

Adrian was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was to get home and sleep, so she agreed to Mr. Powers's name for the star of their show.

"Alright, Adam Andrews it is."

* * *

**One Day Earlier**

Pearl jumped at the sound of the Kurain Village phone. Hoping the call was from her beloved cousin, Mystic Maya, she sprinted to answer it in time.

"Kurain Village, Pearl Fey speaking.", she answered politely, just like her Mother had taught her.

"Hiya Pearly! How ya been?"

Pearl gave a giggle at her cousins boisterous yelling.

"Mystic Maya! It's been awfully quiet up here. How are you and Mr. Nick?"

"Sorry I haven't been up lately. We're both doing great, I made him buy us burgers three times this week! But listen, I'm calling because I still haven't seen the last 'Iron Samurai' movie, and it's coming back to town tomorrow! Nick's an old fart, so he won't come with me, so I was wondering if you wanted to come down and watch it with me!"

The thought of visiting her cousin, Mr. Nick, _and _seeing her first real movie made Pearl so excited that she was jumping up and down.

"Ooh, I'd love to see the movie with you Mystic Maya! What time are we going to see it?"

"The movie'll start at 6 PM, so meet me there at 5:30 so we can get some popcorn. Bye Pearly!"

Pearl heard a click as Maya hung up. She was so excited that she raced back to the Fey Manor and began packing her things immediately.

* * *

With her suitcase in tow, Pearl was now in the heart of Los Angeles. Biting her thumbnail, she was growing increasingly anxious as she realized Mystic Maya had forgotten to tell her _where_ to meet. Her acolyte robe was doing little to keep her warm, and all she wanted was to see her cousin. Unfortunately, she had a very limited knowledge of movies, and had no idea where to go to see one.

_Movies are like TV shows, aren't they? So they must have to be filmed... I know! When Mystic Maya worked on the case with the Steel Samurai, she went to Global Studios, so I bet that's where I'll find the movie!_

Luckily, there was a rack of free brochures nearby, so Pearl was able to find a free map of the city. The bus she had taken after the train had brought her pretty close to the Studio, close enough that she would only have to walk about a mile to get there. Pearl had never been very good with art, or any drawings, but she was able to follow the map well enough that she was at the front entrance of Global Studios within fifteen minutes.

The place was devoid of anyone, which Pearl thought was pretty odd.

_I'm sure Mystic Maya told me about a mean security guard that worked here. Oh well, I better get out of this cold!_

She went into the first building she saw, and started looking for her cousin. While turning a corner into a different hallway, Pearl bumped right into Adrian and Mr. Powers.

* * *

"Oof!"

"Ahh!"

"Eek!"

Adrian's glasses had been knocked off her face, and she scrambled to find them. Even though her sight was perfect, she didn't want anyone else to know that her glasses were purely cosmetic. Her hands hit something solid, and was pleased that it was what she was looking for. With her glasses back on, she stood back up and saw her co-worker on the ground and a little girl in strange clothing tightly grasping a suitcase.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I was looking for Mystic Maya, and I turned the corner, and-"

The little girl stopped mid-sentence and gasped.

"Is that you, Ms. Andrews? Oh, and you too, Mr. Powers!"

Suddenly it clicked. This was Maya's little cousin, Pearl.

"Hello Pearl. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mystic Maya invited me to go see the 'Iron Samurai' movie with her! But, I didn't know where I was supposed to meet her, so I thought they'd show it at the filming studio. Is Mystic Maya here?"

Adrian felt terrible for Pearl. How could she not know where movies are shown?

"I'm sorry Pearl, but you're in the wrong place. Do you want to call Maya on her cellphone?"

Pearl's face was much gloomier at the first sentence, but perked back up at Adrian's offer.

"Yes please! Thank you Ms. Andrews!"

Adrian had left her phone at home, so she turned to ask Mr. Powers if he had his. However, before she said anything, she saw that he was still sprawled out on the floor.

"Mr. Powers, are you alright?"

He lifted his head and Adrian offered him her hand. Once he was standing up, there was a squeal of delight from Pearl.

"Aww, you two were holding hands! Are you each other's 'special someones'?"

A deep red blush covered both Adrian's and Mr. Powers's face.

The only thing Mr. Powers managed to say was "Uhhh...".

Still blushing furiously, Adrian stumbled out a sentence.

"Let's go call your cousin, okay Pearl?"

* * *

The seeds of romance! I'd like to thank Ace Fangirl for helping me with the name puns and helping with various other things. Thanks! Alright guys, so in the next chapter this part will sort of pick up where this leaves off. Meaning, that it'll be the same day and close to the same time and stuff. I hope that I'm not moving to romance too quickly, I'm trying to keep a steady pace. So, I was thinking about doing a sequel once I finish this, and I was wondering three things.

1: Do you guys want a sequel? and 2: Should the sequel be Phoenix/Maya or Phoenix/Edgeworth? I have a plan for either of them. Personally, I'm leaning towards PxE, because personally they're my OTP and I just think my plan for them is better. What do you guys think? and 3: Once this is done, should I do an Action Attorney special? Like, just a short story describing the events of an episode or something. Please review and leave an answer to any or all of these questions!

In case you didn't get them, here is the key for the names of the characters in Action Attorney:

Lynn Visible, Invisible - Hal Icious, Malicious - Polly C. Officer, Police Officer - Stew Pid, Stupid

Also, I have to go back to school tomorrow, but hopefully that won't slow me down any more. I'll keep updating! Thanks for reading!


End file.
